


No one's gonna see

by FPwoper



Series: Drabbles from long ago [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Literature, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: This is the fic I wrote forbecause of this drawing:[link]That pic is also the preview image. I really didn't have anything to do (well, I did, but I didn't want to that) so I decided to write it.I started March 31st around 22.00 local time, stopped writing April 1st 0.30 (because my parents came home and I was supposed to be asleep in my bed at... eh... 22.30). I finished writing it April 2nd 12.00 (local time, again). Hope you enjoy. It's the first non-mature fic I wrote with Destiel.I do not own Castiel, Dean or other things of Supernatural (or Supernatural itself). CW Entertainment does. I also do not own teh picture. :iconFalleForastar: does.Titanic!AU Destiel fic, some strong language. (hope the details are right, I was actually about to look up the exact time of the Titanic sinking when I thought it wasn't really necessary).Also: thanks to the National Geographic Magazine for having such an awesome article about the Titanic which I used for some of this fic. Mostly the inspiration.





	No one's gonna see

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fic I wrote for [](http://fallenforastar.deviantart.com/) because of this drawing: [[link]](http://fallenforastar.deviantart.com/art/DC-Titanic-AU-No-One-s-Gonna-See-293090074)  
> That pic is also the preview image. I really didn't have anything to do (well, I did, but I didn't want to that) so I decided to write it.  
> I started March 31st around 22.00 local time, stopped writing April 1st 0.30 (because my parents came home and I was supposed to be asleep in my bed at... eh... 22.30 ). I finished writing it April 2nd 12.00 (local time, again). Hope you enjoy. It's the first non-mature fic I wrote with Destiel.  
> I do not own Castiel, Dean or other things of Supernatural (or Supernatural itself). CW Entertainment does. I also do not own teh picture. :iconFalleForastar: does.
> 
> Titanic!AU Destiel fic, some strong language. (hope the details are right, I was actually about to look up the exact time of the Titanic sinking when I thought it wasn't really necessary).
> 
> Also: thanks to the National Geographic Magazine for having such an awesome article about the Titanic which I used for some of this fic. Mostly the inspiration.

**No one's gonna see  
Dean/Castiel Titanic!AU (First try)**

'And what exactly are we doing here, Cas?'  
'I... I have no idea.'  
'Great. You don't have an idea. That sounds like we're gonna get killed and no one will know till our funerals are long over. I want Sammy to know I'm dead, okay?'  
'Dean, don't be so pessimistic. Everything will be okay and no one is going to die today.'  
'Dude, I don't know if you've realized it but we _are_ on the Titanic. And today is April 14 and the Titanic is gonna sink. We'll die, Cas!'  
'We won't, trust me.'  
'Why should I? You don't even know why we're here! Why should I trust you on not dying tonight?'  
'First, the ship will not sink today. Officially, the ship only sinks at April 15. You should know that. Second, I may not know why we are here, I know there is something that will save us. You have to exist in the future and I should be able to save you.'  
Dean sat down on a bench, slowly taking in the ocean around him and the first class deck. He couldn't even remember how he got on the Titanic, anyway. Why Castiel was with him was just a bonus mystery. As if he didn't see the angel on a daily basis. Really. Only after some questioning he discovered that it was April 14 in 1912 and Dean knew the Titanic was to sink at April 14, even though he didn't really pay attention in class. Apparently paying attention didn't really work. Castiel was with him and he, of course, knew better.  
'Well, smartass, why don't you start saving us, then?'  
'We have a job here.'  
Dean pulled his brow and stared at the wooden floor. 'Sit down, Cas.'  
'Why?'  
'Because I really, really don't know what's happening, okay? That's why.' _And I need to tell you something which isn't really correct in the first part of the twentieth century._ No tell Cas, of course. But Dean needed to spill his guts. At least Castiel did what Dean asked him to. Sometimes the angel couldn't be convinced to do anything human and other times it was just too easy. Luckily today was the easy day.  
'Tell me, Dean. What is it that is on your mind? You want to tell me something really badly, don't you?'  
_Fuck Cas' ability to read minds._ Dean sighed and nodded. He took the paper that he'd had tucked under his arm and spread it out. 'I really have no idea why I'm sitting here and why I'm even talking to you. I don't know what's happening to me. Something's fucking with us, I tell you.' Dean looked up and all of a sudden he noticed Cas' weird choice of clothes. 'Dude, when and why did you decide to wear white? I know you're an angel and all that crap, but white? I like the coat and suit better, man.'  
'I did not decide to wear this. This is not what is on your mind, Dean, and I don't want you lying to me. I can see straight through your lies, as you know perfectly well.'  
'Okay, okay. I just noticed. Can't a guy comment to something like that?' Dean knew what kind of answer Sam'd have given him. _Dude, you're just gay. No one notices such things but gays._ Castiel didn't and Dean was glad about that because he hadn't been able to stand that if he did it. Because he'd never told Sam that he really was gay. Hell, he'd never told anyone he preferred guys. He was just doing chicks for the world, not for himself. And Cas... Yeah, he liked Cas. He liked Cas a lot. More than a lot. It was more like he liked a shitload out of Cas. But that was wrong and Dean knew it. Castiel wasn't only a guy, but an Angel of the Lord as well and wasn't God just the greatest sodomite-smiter in the world? No, that had to be his luck totally, falling for someone (or something) otherworldly beautiful with a _great_ and _supporting_ father-in-law. Not to mention he wouldn't even be there at the wedding since he was fucking _absent when needed_. Well, hurray!  
'Dean?'  
Dean realized he'd been quiet just too long and Castiel had noticed his thinking process. Glad he didn't read Dean's thoughts this time.  
'Yeah?'  
'You were just... staring off and it didn't look like you were happy.'  
'I was thinking.'  
Dean took a deep breath, having chosen his � doomed � path of life and taking all the risks now. He was going to die anyway, so why not die somewhat happier (though he might fuck up someone else's life entirely, who gave a damn � at least he'd done something on his list of 'Things To Do Before I Die').  
'Cas?'  
'What is it, Dean?'  
'Would you please take this side of the paper?' _Glad papers aren't printed in tabloid size yet,_ Dean thought and smiled softly as he saw Castiel took the paper without asking anything.  
'I have to tell you something.' Dean rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward and embarrassed already. 'And I'm not sure... I don't know... I don't think you'll like it.'  
'Shoot,' Cas said, smiling slightly, as if he already knew what Dean was about to say and was amused by his embarrassment.  
Dean took a deep breath and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. 'I... I guess... I think I...' He tried again. 'I think I might... Dammit! I just can't say it.'  
'Is it that hard to say "I love you", then?' Castiel said quietly. 'I know it's that, Dean. I've known for a while.'  
Dean stared at Cas with open mouth and managed: 'How long?'  
'A few months. You realized it yourself only a few minutes after I did.'  
'O.' Dean didn't think he'd be able to say more. He brought his lips to Cas' ear and said: 'No one's gonna see, don't you think?'  
'That's what the paper is for, Dean.'  
'Of course.'  
Castiel turned his head a bit and their lips met. The kiss was sweet, but it was all Dean wanted for now. It was good.  
'No one's gonna see,' Dean whispered between the pecks. 'But I wouldn't mind if they did.' It earned him a chuckle and a kiss from Cas.  



End file.
